


Lazily

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Confessions Without Words, Cute, Kissing, Lazy - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, fandom ask meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: A couple quick one-shots in celebration of Akihiko's birthday. Neither has anything to do with the other.Prompts requested by ~ unstable-style ~ on tumblr using the ask meme "a kiss out of..." <3





	Lazily

It’s the first clear day after the typhoon. There’s still no school, so Akihiko has the entire day to catch up on training. Of course, he had spent the past couple of days training, but it’ll be nice to get outside again. To get some fresh air. He starts with a light jog to Iwatodai Station. He takes the tram into Tatsumi Port Island and uses that downtime as a breather. Then he runs to the Moonlight Bridge and back. As he passes Paulownia Mall the second time, he debates stopping. Finding himself at a good pace, though, he decides to just keep going, not stopping again until he returns to Port Island Station.

As he slows to stop, his gaze lands on the entrance to the back alley. He wonders what the chances are of Shinjiro being there. If he had snuck out of the dorm early that morning or had kept to his room. Akihiko shakes his head. It shouldn’t matter. He knows Shinjiro can do whatever the hell he wants. He knows neither of their attitudes will make anything better or change anything. Hmm.

He gets on the tram and returns to Iwatodai. As he passes the strip mall, he spots Shinjiro making his way for the beef bowl place. He decides to take a chance and follows him into the restaurant.

“Mind if I join you?” he announces his presence.

Shinjiro looks up from the counter. “Tch. Should’ve figured you’d find me.”

Akihiko takes the seat next to him. He knows he didn’t receive a real answer, but he also didn’t get a _no_. That’s good enough for him. He orders for both of them. “Glad to see you out of the dorm,” he goes on.

“Yeah, well, the kids wiped out all the food from being stuck inside for the last few days.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever.”

“Uh, right…” He clears his throat. The silence is awkward. Why does it always have to be awkward now? It never used to be. “So, what are your plans for the day?”

“I ain’t training with you. In fact, you really should take a day off. I’ve heard you going at your heavy bag for two days straight.”

He chuckles a bit. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget how thin the walls are. Can’t help it, though. Being stuck inside gets me antsy. I can’t just sit around and do nothing.”

“Why not? We used to.”

He’s a bit taken aback by that comment. Shinjiro’s not typically the type to reminisce. Not that stating a simple fact is necessarily reminiscing, but… It strikes a chord in Akihiko.

They eat in silence, Akihiko finishing first having built up an appetite after his long run. He waits until Shinjiro’s done eating to say anything else.

“What do you say we head back to the dorm and watch stupid movies in my room?” he says. “Y’know, like we used to.”

Shinjiro eyes him peculiarly. “Where’s that coming from?”

“Like you said, it’ll be good to take a break for once.”

He sighs, rolling his eyes. “Sure. Whatever.”

Akihiko nearly falls off his chair. He’s shocked that Shinjiro agreed so easily. So quickly. He doesn’t complain, though. Can’t complain or else Shinjiro will change his mind. Not that he would complain. He just pays for their meals and follows Shinjiro, who’s already halfway out of the restaurant.

The walk back to the dorm is just as quiet as the meal. When they do arrive at the dorm, though, Shinjiro actually does head straight for Akihiko’s room. He’s still in a little bit of a state of shock, which is always why he’s still almost afraid to say anything. He shakes his head and recomposes himself enough to tell Shinjiro to pick out a couple movies while he takes a quick shower.

Once he’s out of the shower, Shinjiro already has a movie starting with a couple pillows thrown on the floor. Akihiko’s heart nearly stops. Shinjiro’s really getting into it and he _loves_ that. He throws a fresh pair of clothes on and plops down beside the other.

“All right,” he says. “Let’s do this.”

The first movie starts, and it really is a stupid movie. Akihiko’s commenting on parts here and there and, soon enough, Shinjiro’s joining him. Making offhand remarks about how certain characters go about solving their problems in the most convoluted ways possible. _This is only happening because they didn’t know how else to fill two hours_. Akihiko’s laughing more at the brunette by this point than at the actual movie. He loves seeing Shinjiro relax. And he knows he’s relaxing because he had taken his coat off about twenty minutes ago. Yeah, Akihiko loves this side of Shinjiro. Well, he loves every side of Shinjiro, but—

“Mind pausing the movie?” Shinjiro asks, breaking Akihiko’s train of thought. “Gotta go take a piss.”

“No problem.” He does as he’s asked.

“Be right back.”

Akihiko watches Shinjiro as he leaves. Once the door closes behind him, he falls back and stares at the ceiling. This day couldn’t have gone better. He and Shinjiro watching stupid movies just like they used to. Hell, he wishes every day could be like this. With the two of them, though… Tch. There’s always something to ruin it. One of them will make some stupid comment or bring something up they shouldn’t and cause a fight. It’s part of who they are. Part of their relationship.

The door opens and Akihiko sits up to glance over his shoulder. Shinjiro smiles at him before returning to his spot beside him. That smile causes Akihiko’s heart to flutter. It’s a smile he rarely sees, but damn it, it’s beautiful.

Shinjiro leans on his elbows and lets out a heavy sigh as he releases his head, allowing it to fall back. Akihiko leans back, as well.

“What’s on your mind?” A dangerous question, but it seems worth the risk now.

“Nothing,” Shinjiro says. A standard answer. “Just…y’know, body is still readjusting and whatnot.”

“Readjusting?” He pauses before it clicks. “Oh. Right.”

Shinjiro’s head rolls towards Akihiko and lands against his shoulder. He swallows hard as he looks down at him. Shinjiro returns his gaze after a long moment and the flutter in Akihiko’s chest is becoming palpitations. He swiftly sits up.

“We should continue the movie.”

“Uh…yeah.”

He sits up and places a hand on Akihiko’s shoulder. Akihiko’s breath catches in his throat and he freezes. He refuses to look over at the other. But then Shinjiro is leaning towards him and he places the softest of kisses on the corner of his lips. Akihiko doesn’t even have the chance to react. To kiss back. When he tries, Shinjiro is already pulling away. So, he chases after him and catches his lips briefly. Talk about barely even trying. Yet, they’re both laughing.

“You okay, moron?” Shinjiro says.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Figured why not. It’s you and me.”

If Shinjiro had said that to anyone else—any girl—he probably would’ve been called out for being a prick. Except Akihiko already knows Shinjiro’s a prick. And to him, that kind of answer is better than any other. So, he actually finds himself blushing at it. Tch. How lame can he be?

“Yeah? Is that your way of wooing me?”

“Don’t be an idiot. I can sweep you off your feet with a single punch, _boxing captain_.”

“Shut up.” He pushes Shinjiro teasingly, though he’s still laughing blithely. “C’mon, let’s just finish the movie.”

“See? You know I’m right.”

With that, Akihiko practically pounces Shinjiro, knocking him onto his back and climbing over him. Before Shinjiro can say anything in retaliation, Akihiko kisses him again. For real this time. Shinjiro kisses back and it doesn’t take long before he’s rolling them over to have Akihiko pinned and himself on top.

“That’s your problem,” Shinjiro says between kisses. He sounds breathless and, shit, it’s _incredible_. “You let yourself get too distracted.”

Akihiko’s trying to catch his breath himself. He doesn’t know how to respond; he can’t think straight. All he can think about is kissing Shinjiro. So that’s what he does. Shinjiro chuckles against his lips.

“Still wanna finish the movie?” Shinjiro goes on.

“Later,” Akihiko manages to gasp out.

Yeah. Later is fine. They can continue making fun of the movie any time. This is so much better. This is overdue. So, Akihiko is perfectly content with kissing Shinjiro in the middle of his floor. Rough kisses or lazy kisses. It doesn’t make a difference to him. Both are more than perfect. This day is perfect. It feels like a stupid movie and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
